He's My Girlfriend
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang menuntut ilmu di Teiho High School dan duduk di tingkat satu. Ia begitu terobsesi pada wanita yang memiliki dada kecil, dan terjebak pada pria cosplay yang menabraknya/'ah kecil sekali'/KAISOO/JONGSOO/School Life/BL/Repiew neh? :D


**He's My GirlFriend (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Brown Kitty**

**.**

**.**

Main cast : Kaisoo Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Chanyeol, semakin bertambah jika saya berkenan ;'

Genre : romance *gak tahu ah!, bener saya buram masalah ginian..

Disclaimer : mereka itu milik Tuhan. Saya juga minjam nama aja. kemarin nulisnya remake ya, hehe ini ff murni dari saya kok. yang kemarin copas disclaimer dari ff saya yang lain dan lupa edit.

saya tahu saya author labil. jadi salah itu biasa (?) :3

Warning : T aja dulu yaa :'

Saya gak sempurna, jadi banyak typos *kaya nya

Map judulnya aneh :D

Pliss Yang gak suka yaoi jangan maksain diri. Entar mual

.

.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

Semua pria normal pasti menyukai wanita yang memiliki bentuk dan lekuk tubuh berisi dan sexy, pantat yan semok wajah yang cantik dan pasti memiliki dada berisi yang ketika digenggam akan terasa sangat pas..

Namun berbeda dengan Jongin atau Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang menuntut ilmu di Teiho High School dan duduk di tingkat satu. Ia begitu terobsesi pada wanita yang memiliki dada kecil, sedangkan semua teman wanita dikelas Jongin, rata-rata memiliki ukuran dada yang besar. Bahkan saking besarnya terkadang dada wanita yang sekelas dengan Jongin menyembul dibalik kemeja seragam seolah olah dada besar itu hendak akan keluar.

Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Jongin merasa jika terlalu besar seperti temanya dikelas Jongin merasa muak juga. Padahal hampir semua wanita yang sekelas dengannya, tertarik pada Jongin.

Jongin yang tampan, kaya dan sempurna. Memiliki sejuta pesona dan sikap dingin dan tenangnya namun begitu dipuja dikalangan yeoja.

Sempat beberapa yeoja yang memiliki dada besar mengajak Jongin untuk kencan. Namun ketika Jongin melirik dada yeoja tersebut, selerannya untuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan langsung hilang, dan ia pun hanya mendecih sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan yeoja pemberani itu.

Karena itu pulalah, hingga saat ini Jongin sama sekali belum mempunyai yeojachingu. Sikap pemilih dan dingin membuatnya menjadi pria yang disegani dan tak jarang pula, banyak yang memilih lebih baik menyimpan perasaan pada Jongin daripada diungkapkan namun mendapatkan sebuah penghinaan dari pria setampan Jongin.

||HE's Beautiful||

Kelas Jongin saat ini benar-benar riuh, kertas yang biasannya digunakan untuk menulis berserakan diatas lantai. Pesawat kertas pun berterbangan membuat kelas saat itu semakin terlihat kotor. Wanita yang berpakaian minim, dengan baju menampakkan belahan dada dan rok yang menampakkan celana dalam putih jika menunduk, sedang tampak mengelilingi meja yang biasa Jongin jadikan tempan untuk tidur.

"Jongin-ah… maukah kau berkencan denganku mala mini" yeoja dengan aksen menggoda sedang duduk diatas meja Jongin, menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri dan sesekali mengedip kearah Jongin.

"cih… mati saja kau"

Jongin hanya mendecih meninggalkan yeoja genit berdada besar yang bernama Bang minnah itu.

||HE's Beautiful||

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas para senior. Ia hendak mencari teman baiknya.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya

"ne.. ada apa"

Tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi berbincang dengan teman-temannya di depan kelas.

"apa nanti malam kau **free**"

"hemm.. yap aku free, memangnya kenapa"

"temani aku,"

"kemana," Chanyeol melirik dan menyuruh teman sekelasnnya yang sedari tadi melihati Jongin untuk masuk kekelas.

"temani aku mencari wanita yang berdada kecil"

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol membisikkan untaian kata yang sudah sangat hapal untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"aaiisshh… kau ini, kapan obsesi anehmu itu akan hilang, bukankah semua pria sangat menyukai wanita berdada besar. Mengapa tuhan memberikan pengecualian begitu padamu Kim Jongin"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalannya, hingga tatanan rambut blonde nya menjadi kacau.

"shut up, dobi.. kau hanya cukup menemaniku saja"

Jongin pun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan dengan pencarian Jongin terhadap wanita yang memiliki dada kecil.

||HE's Beautiful||

Malam pun tiba. Menampilkan siluet langit yang kelam, namun ditaburi banyak bintang yang tampak berkilau.

Dua pria tampan dan muda berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling dalam keheningan. Pria dengan nama Jongin sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentan wanita berdada kecil, sedangkan pria yang berada lima langkah dibelakangnya sibuk merutuki Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, aku lelah. Bisakah kita beristirahat dulu"

"hem, kau saja duluan. Aku ingin pergi sendiri sebentar"

Jongin pun pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk sendirian dibangku taman yang temaram, karena satu satunya pencahayaan berasal dari sinar bulan.

"Yak.. Kalau begini kau tak usah mengajak ku pergi pabboooo"

||HE's Beautiful||

Jongin berlari menyusuri gang sempit yang sebenarnya sangat gelap. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan nafasnya tersengal. Namun Jongin terus berlari.

'hah..hah..hah.. kemana wanita tadi'

**FLASH BACK ON**

Jongin yang sebenarnya ingin membelikan Chanyeol air minum, tak jadi karena ditengah perjalanannya ia ditabraki oleh seorang wanita yang mengunakan sebuah dress selutut. Mata wanita itu begitu menggoda dengan bentuknya yang begitu bulat, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya yang tebal dan berisi.

Bahkan Jongin yang terkenal sebagai pria tahan godaan tiba tiba saja tak berkedip karena pemandangan seorang wanita didepannya.

"mi mian, tuan."

Bahkan Jongin yakin, suarannya terdengar begitu menggoda

"ah ne … tak a apa"

Jongin yang terjatuh hingga terbaring diatas tanah sedangkan sang wanita yang menabrakinya terjatuh begitu saja, tepat diatasnya. Jongin memandanginya lama. Dan entah keberanian darimana, Jongin meraba dada milik wanita itu.

"ah,, kecil sekali'

Bahkan Jongin tersenyum begitu bangga ketika ia sadar jika pencariannya akan berhenti pada wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"ya.. yak, ap apa yang kau lakukaan"

Dan teriakan serta dorongan yang keras. Wanita bermata bulat itu bangkit, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Jongin.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"hikss…"

Terdengar sebuah isakan diujung gang yang kelam. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang temaram, tampak sebuah bayangan wanita dengan dress yang membalutnya.

"hikss hyung, lihat saja kau akan mati karena sudah menyuruhku menggunakan dress seperti ini, hiks"

Dan mungkin karena gang itu sempit dan buntu. Isakan wanita yang menangis itu semakin terdengar keras.

"hah..hah..hah.., catch u my girl" Jongin langsung tersenyum penuh bahagia, ketika sosok yan dikejarnya meringkuk ketakutan disudut gang itu.

||HE's Beautiful||

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hu hu :"(

Map, kalau ini jelek dan absurd. Beneran ini hanya sebuah inspirasi dari kepala saya yang entah mengapa menghantui saya.

Ini terinspirasi karena rata rata cowok dikelas saya pada ngeliatin dada cewek teman saya yang lumayan besar.

Dan karena itu, saya nistakan Jongin, yang terobsesi dengan wanita berdada kecil.

Tapi, ini cerita BL kok. Kyungsoo nya tetap Cowok. :'

Yang masih gak ngerti dengan pertemuan Jongin. Insya allah saya jelasin di Chapter 2.

Hehe :D

Map ya, map atas salah pengetikan typos, atau jangan jangan ada kata kata yang ngilang saya minta map yaaa.

Yosh.. sekian dulu :*

|| BROWN KITTY© ||

Word:1030


End file.
